No olvides que estoy aquí
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: N - One-Shot: Cuando sientas que no puedes más, ven conmigo, porque te daré una sonrisa que te dará la seguridad que necesitas. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. (No lo corregí, si hay muchos errores avísenme)


Una pelinegra Kurosaki de 17 años se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad en dirección a la colina, pues podía sentir el raitatsu de Toshiro allí.

Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y a paso relajado, mirando a sus pies. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando, al estar a una cuadra del lugar, pudo sentir con más claridad la presencia del albino, notando que esta estaba descontrolada, como cuando Ichigo enfurecía y su poder se volvía amenazante y parecía correr un maratón por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a correr en su dirección, preocupada, no sentía a ningún hollow cerca ¿que podría tener tan alterado al capitán?

Comenzó a correr con velocidad hasta llegar a la colina.

Una mueca de confusión ocupó su rostro al notar que el chico se encontraba sentado como la primera vez, solo que sin su teléfono, con la vista fija en su regazo.

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó dudosa, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, sino que pareció que el ya para nada enano capitán ni siquiera notó su presencia -Oye- tocó un poco bruscamente su hombro con su mano derecha haciendo que, por reflejo, el capitán tomara su muñeca y la retorciera hasta dejarla de espaldas, poniéndose en pie para rodearle el cuello con su otro brazo -¡Toshiro!- llamó Karin con sorpresa. De inmediato el agarré se soltó en su totalidad. Al voltear la Kurosaki se encontró a un Toshiro muy sorprendido. Estaba terrible. Tenía bolsas muy grandes y oscuras bajo los ojos y una expresión de extremo cansancio y estrés -¡Por Dios! ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó muy preocupada a Kurosaki, tocándole en hombro pero inmediatamente retirando la mano al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor que su rostro delató.

-Lo siento- susurró él aún sin creer que no la había sentido llegar.

-Está bien- respondió ella aún inspeccionándolo con detenimiento -Tú eres quien no está bien- añade muy preocupada, aún apretando con fuerza su muñeca herida. La mirada de sorpresa del peliblanco se congela de inmediato al oírla.

-Eso no te incumbe... ahora aléjate de aquí- le ordenó con cierta crueldad en su voz. Karin frunció el ceño.

-Toshiro, no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo aún no has comprendido que yo no recibo órdenes ni de ti ni de nadie- le dijo con irritación.

-¡Que te vayas!- le ordenó nuevamente con tanta ira que por un momento sintió algo de inquietud.

Lo siguiente que el peliblanco supo fue que su mejilla derecha le estaba ardiendo y palpitando.

Karin lo había golpeado, y no con una indignada bofetada, sino con un furioso puño.

Karin lo miró con la espalda erguida y expresión seria.

-¿Que mierda te ocurre?- preguntó la Kurosaki con voz neutral y algo preocupada.

-¿Porque me golpeaste?- preguntó casi sin creerlo.

-Porque lo merecías- respondió ella, luego suspiró y saltó la barandilla donde antes él había estado y se recostó en el pasto con el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza y el derecho sobre su plano vientre. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el peliblanco la miraba para nada contento hasta que, resignado, se sentó de nuevo, con la cabeza de ella a unos centímetros de sus pies.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Karin podía sentir como el raitatsu de Toshiro continuaba muy agitado.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó con suavidad, sin mirarlo. Toshiro frunció el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-A tu raitatsu fuera de control que esta provocando que las nubes cubran el cielo, a tu ensimismamiento, a lo exagerado de tu reacción al atacarme, a las bolsas bajo tus ojos, a tu extremo ataque de ira... - enumeró ella con los ojos cerrados y voz monótona. Él la miró fijamente.

-Eso no te importa- respondió él.

-Creo que me debes una explicación luego de provocarme un esguince en la muñeca- comentó ella mirándolo con un solo ojo y tono medio de regaño y medio de diversión. Él sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Atravesé con mi zanpakuto a mi hermana- respondió él con brusquedad. Ella abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Se comió uno de tus dulces al tiempo que te llamaba enano de primaria y te revolvía el cabello?- preguntó medio en broma Karin, queriendo aligerar un poco la tensión que de golpe había en el aire. Sin embargo Toshiro no se lo tomó bien puesto que la nieve comenzó a caer y su presión espiritual la hacía sentir algo de nauseas.

-¿Crees que es algo para bromear?- le preguntó alzando la voz, colérico.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿que ocurrió?- preguntó la pelinegra ignorando el enfado de él, sentándose.

-No entiendo porque eso podría interesarte- masculló él intentando no gritarle mil y un maldiciones.

-Porque eres mi amigo- respondió con simpleza, sorprendiéndolo.

Sin saber que estaba mal en su cabeza, quizás la falta de sueño o algo así, porque de otro modo estaba seguro que se habría ido sin decirle nada, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, finalizando con que él había pensado que era Aizen, que resultó ser una ilusión y en realidad había atravesado a Momo con su zanpakuto, razón por la cual no podía ni siquiera pegar un ojo, pues la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-No puedes ser más estúpido, Toshiro... - respondió Karin negando con la cabeza. El peliblanco respingó sorprendido.

-¿Disculpa?- gruñó entre dientes.

-Tú creíste que era el enemigo, no sabías que en realidad se trataba de tu hermana- se explicó -No tienes la culpa de nada- le habló con suavidad.

-Eso es lo que todos me han dicho-

-Pues que cabeza dura eres si entonces aún no lo has entendido, ¿no que eras un niño prodigio?- preguntó sarcástica la pelinegra. El peliblanco iba a responderle, pero ella no se lo permitió -Si te sientes mal, entrena. Entrena para volverte más fuerte y así poder proteger a tus seres queridos- lo alentó con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco la miró sintiendo algo extraño, agridulce. Agradecido con ella por sus palabras, su preocupación, su concejo y sinceridad, y al mismo tiempo culpable por molestarla con sus problemas... también sentía su corazón latir demasiado fuerte y alterado al verla regalarle esa conciliadora, sincera y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Deberías dormir- le aconsejó.

-Quizás luego- negó él distraídamente. Karin suspiró y, despacio, lo hizo recostarse en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Ahora- ordenó con suavidad, comenzando a acariciar los cabellos color nieve. Él suspiró.

-Eres una mujer imposible- se quejó.

-Shh- lo mandó a callar -No olvides que estoy aquí- le susurró con cariño, siendo esto lo último que Toshiro escuchó, antes de quedarse dormido con una respuesta en mente... _Nunca_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No se si les gustó, simplemente me imaginé a Toshiro demacrado y luego durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Karin y bueno, eso salió.

Siempre so historias que explota el deseo y el amor de Toshiro sobre Karin o viceversa, aquí fue como... lo que encendió la chispa, ¿si entienden a que me refiero? Aquí es en donde comienzan los sentimientos, ese era mi objetivo.

Me gustó muchísimo la historia, aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

No me alagó a mi sino a la historia, porque yo solo escribo las cosas que me gustaría leer pero que nadie escribe por mi, es por eso que me gustan todas mis historias.

Esperó muchos reviews y mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto tanto, la inspiración me abandonó con esta letra, denme palabras con O que me inspiren con el siguiente fic, así me ahorran tener que buscar en el diccionario ;) nos leemos.

Las amo, DATTEBAYO! (date por aludida/o porque si lees mis historias te adoro)

Saludos!


End file.
